I love love, don't you?
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: The world has been saved yet again by the hero, but she's been left out of the worlds plans to rebuild their lives. JxK. One shot.


I love love, don't you?  
By shadows/of/flame 

:P This is for Sull and Light Eco Sage. It's a one shot, enjoy!  
Emera, thanks for the title idea :D

* * *

She heard the roar of the crowd as their hero returned, as he entered the stadium. 

They couldn't contain their excitement as they saw him again, returned from the peril he had faced.  
Joy and hope brightened their faces as they saw him - their saviour, the one true hero.

He had saved them all, and was finally worthy of their eternal praise.  
He had lost his father, one he had only known as a warrior, a king, and a friend.

He tried to avenge him, but Veger was taken away from his claws of revenge before he had the chance.

The girl watching all this slipped away from the crowds, comtemplating her future with the warrior, the city's hero.

She'd heard the rumours of _**their**_ kiss - who hadn't- and knew that her role in Jak's future was slowly but surely waning.

She sat on the edge of the small stream running through Spargus, and the King's old throne room,welcoming the cool nip of the water, and the breeze on her bare feet.

She ran her hands through the water, ripples forming on the usually calm surface.

She knew he would have moved on from her to another woman eventually - they were just childhood friends after all, nothing more than a crush between them. Even in Sandover, and then the Naughty Ottsel, when they had nearly kissed...

It was nothing more than a dream.

But oh, how she wished it were more than that. More than a passing daydream, gone away with each coming storm.

She wanted to be the woman in his arms - showering him with congratulory kisses down his neck, hugging him, staying in his arms as long as humanly possible...

But she was not the girl that these wondrous pleasures and privileges were intended for.

Keira almost felt a heated anger towards Ashelin, but felt she couldn't.  
Ashelin was not the one at fault - but Keira needed someone to place the blame on to make herself feel better.

Keira almost felt like having a swim in the relaxing waters, as though her troubles could be washed away with the receding levels of liquid.

But her father had warned her nothing would ever happen between them.

_'Keira... he's too mature for you. He'll find someone else, and if you fall in love with him, and cling to him too long, he'll break your heart.'_ The wise sage had said.

And as usual, no one believed his words of wisdom.

_'If only I had believed you in Sandover daddy...'_ she whimpered.

Small, light footsteps sounded behind her, and Keira turned to see her friend Tess, now an ottsel, standing with a worried expression on her usually pleasantly cheerful features.

"Everyones worried about you Keira!" she said, drawing closer to her friend.  
Keira sighed, drawing her hand through the crystal clear water again.

"Why? I've just been sitting here, not doing anything."

Tess snorted loudly.  
"Exactly! Thats what everyones worried about. Jak's worried out of his mind about you as well!"

Keira stiffened at his name.  
Like sweet and sour sauce still prickling on the tongue - a blessing and a curse in the same sauce.

"Why would he care? He's too busy sticking his tongue down HER throat." Keira growled, the water suddenly flying everywhere in her fury.

Tess looked bewildered.  
"What are you talking about? He wants to see you."

Keira clambered from her seat, and struggled to put her socks over her wet feet.  
Tess watched, slightly amused.

"Are you amused at my disadvantage of having wet feet?" Keira laughed, trying to brighten the mood between the two.

Tess clambered onto Keira's shoulder as she made the indication she was leaving the throne room, and went down several windy corridors to the stadium.

Torn was sitting alone by the sidelines of the stadium, looking as miserable as Keira felt.  
Keira sighed deeply, pity welling up for her and Torn. They were in it together really, as it became evident to her that Jak and Ashelin were breaking many hearts that day, not just her own.

Someone tapped lightly on the shoulder Tess wasn't occupying, and Keira knew it was Jak.

"Hello." she said shortly, trying to get the fact she was TRYING to ignore him across to him.

Jak sighed, getting the message.  
"We need to talk, don't we?" he asked.

Daxter knew that this was important.  
"Come on Tess baby! Lets go and... cheer up Tattooed Wonder over there!"

Tess smirked, and even though Torn DID need cheering up, went off with her boyfriend to avoid eavesdropping.

Keira nodded slightly in agreement, and she led him to the place she was dwelling before - a sort of haven away from home, with calming serene waters.

He dangled his long legs in the water, disrupting the serene peace Keira had formerly appreciated.

"I'm... sorry Keira."

Keira braced herself for what he was going to say.

"I've... been a right... imbecile. That kiss with Ashelin... was paradise..."

Keira winced. _Well, talk about a way to break a woman's heart more than ever Jak..._

"But she doesn't matter anymore. Torn and Ashelin belong together. I love you Keira."

As they shared their first kiss, she still wanted to be the woman in his arms - showering him with congratulory kisses down his neck, hugging him, staying in his arms as long as humanly possible...

_For as long as Jak would allow her to be._


End file.
